Fallen
by Alyssa-Anime-Angel
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN! Selmac returns to Earth with the tortured Anice who harbors a secret that could destroy the existence of the Tokra.


Fallen

By Alyssa_Anime_Angel

Alyssa: This is a Stargate fic and I hope you like it. This one is centered around my favourite Tokra, Anice/Freya. Malik will also be involved cause he is cute.

Prologue: Wings cut

The star gate activated and the event horizon lashed out on Earth. The Iris was immediately shut as General Hammond and SG-1 walked into the observation room. Soldiers lined up in the Embarkation room as they waited for orders or any reason to act.

"Are we receiving an IDC?" asked General Hammond.

The Ensign replied, "No sir…wait…" he watched as the computer recognized the code, "it's the Tokra."

"Open the Iris," ordered Hammond.

The iris opened just as Selmac ran through carrying a figure wrapped in a blanket in his arms. He shouted, "Shut the Iris."

The general nodded and the iris shut and several bangs were registered as bodies impacted with the barrier. 

SG-1 walked into the gate room as Selmac asked, "We need medical attention."

General Hammond got on the loudspeaker, "medical team to the gate room." He then headed for the gate room.

Sam welcomed, "Dad."

"Anice?" questioned Jack as he saw the unconscious female. She was wrapped tightly in a blanket.

Daniel asked, "What happened," as he saw Selmac's head bow.

"Freya was held captive by the gould."

Only then did the Earthlings see the encrusted blood on the blanket surrounding her.

Selmac was exhausted so Jack offered, "Do you want me to take her?"

Jacob denied as the Medical team lead by Doctor Frasier entered the room. 

Janet saw Anice and ordered, "On the stretcher immediately."

Jacob slowly placed her down and Janet inspected the Tokra's life signs. She shook her head and said, "We have to get her to the infirmary immediately."

Jack and Teal'c took one side of the stretcher each and followed Janet to the infirmary.

Jacob turned to Daniel, Sam and Hammond, "She was tortured by the gould but I wont tell all of what she endured as respect to her situation. The doctor will find out from her examinations though. I shall debrief you once Freya has been stabilized and I request that you let me see her."

"Of course Jacob, but first you should also be checked for injuries."

Jacob nodded and looked grave as he headed towards the infirmary leaning on his daughter's shoulder.

***

Janet had Jack and teal'c laid her on the bed but she shooed them out once her job was done. Her instincts told her that Anice would prefer this.

Janet peeled back the blanket revealing the full extent of her physical injuries. Severe bruising covered her upper torso with long gashes running from her shoulder blades to her abdomen. Abrasions covered her whole body and Janet saw the whip lashes on her neck, shoulders and back.

She was horrified at the level of ferocity with which Freya had been tortured but again her instincts told her that something much more horrible had been done to the woman. She stabilized Freya and by running a complete diagnosis she found out that Freya was twenty five weeks pregnant and that her symbiote was dormant. She found this strange and it was at that time that Selmac walked into the infirmary. She pulled the tokra aside and asked, "How long was Anice prisoner?"

Selmac replied, "Six weeks, I assume you have found out that she is with child."  
Janet nodded and asked, "Was she pregnant before she was captured?"

"No, my sources told me that she became pregnant four weeks ago."

"The child must be developing at an incredible rate then. But why would the Gould want to create such a child? Unless…"

"You are correct, I believe that Anubis wanted to create a harisis child between a tokra and the Gould so he could learn all of our secrets and all of the Gould's."

"Then who is the father?"

Jacob frowned and said, "I believe that the father is…"

Alyssa: Well that was shorter than I expected. Sorry about that but as soon as I wrote that last line I thought what a perfect ending for the prologue. I will try to update soon but you have to review. Also you can have quesses at who the father is…can you quess right?


End file.
